


Give Us A Smile

by Yoshi1123



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is thirsty and has 0 braincells, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi1123/pseuds/Yoshi1123
Summary: The K/DA group has had a long, hard day. They're almost done and ready to go home, but there's one last problem in the way. They need to get Akali to smile.





	Give Us A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I just impulse wrote this and refused to proof read. Posting it here to test the waters and see how this whole fanfiction thing works.

"Darling, you have to smile." 

"I am smiling."

They had been here for a couple hours now. They were all tired and hungry, but they still needed a few more shots for their upcoming promotional event. K/DA was going to have a live concert in a few months and the producers were spending tons to make sure the seats would be full. New posters and merchandise was going to be made as well, which was why there were here today. It seems they would be here all day though, since their maknae seemed to be having trouble giving the photographer what they wanted. 

"It's really more like a grimace," said Kai'sa, who, along with Ahri and Evelynn, had already finished all of her shots for today. The three of them were standing behind the photographer, watching their ninja struggle with her own photo shoot. 

"Can I just have my mask back?" replied the ninja, folding her arms across her chest and giving them an exasperated look. Without her signature mask, though, they could tell how awkward and nervous she felt. 

"Sorry Akali, but the manager said that they wanted a couple of pictures without the mask. They said that it would be less intimidating for the younger audience," their fearless leader stated, trying to soothe their youngest member, "Just do your best and give us a nice smile!" 

Akali looked down for a moment and gave a short sigh before taking up her stance again. The photographer readied their camera again but the smile she gave the camera was again less than convincing. It seems that the badass ninja attitude she had perfected while growing up didn't involve showing off her nice pearly whites very often. The photographer sighed and shook their head, and this finally caused Akali to snap. 

"Why does it matter anyway!? My smile doesn't even look good. Just let me put myask back on and get it over with," she said, putting her hands on her hips and scowling at them. 

Ahri started to speak but Evelynn beat her to it, moving closer so that she was better visible to the ninja. 

"I think your smile is beautiful, darling. If you would indulge me, could you try looking at me instead? I think if you focus on something else it may help." 

The other three members of the band stared at her, wondering what she might have planned, but Evelynn was the picture perfect image of innocence. Akali stared for a moment longer before nodding and giving a noise of affirmation. She took up her pose again, watching the diva and trying to think of some fun times they had together. That should work, shouldn't it? She'll just distract herself from the moment and think happy thoughts, or whatever it is they say in movies. The photographer got ready again, and that's when Evelynn made her move. 

Before anyone could even guess what she was about to do, Evelynn quickly and smoothly pulled her top up, flashing the ninja. The effect was immediate and luckily worked better than expected, with Akali giving them, or more accurately Evelynn's boobs, a big cheesy smile. The photographer didn't miss the opportunity, snapping tons of photos in just a few seconds, completely oblivious to what was happening behind them. 

Kai'sa was off to the side, trying to suppress her laughter, while Ahri was still in shock from the whole event. The shock quickly wore off though, and she was evidently less amused by it than the dancer, the fox's hands balling into fists by her side as she readied to chew out the diva. 

"I think that will work well enough," the photographer said, delaying the inevitable beratement from their leader, "That's a wrap then. You all can go ahead and head out when you're ready. The photos should be ready in a few days."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure working with you. We'll head out at once," replied Evelynn nonchalantly, who had resituated her clothing while the photographer had their back to her, "Come on darling, you did wonderfully. Let's head back home and get some rest." 

Akali, who still had a big goofy grin on her face, seemed to be in a trance. She allowed herself to be pulled along by Evelynn as they headed towards the car. They only paused for a moment as they passed the still furious Ahri and Kai'sa, who had collected herself by now. Ahri leaned in closer, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Evelynn. 

"We'll talk about this later."

Evelynn merely looked at her over her glasses, looking unperturbed. 

"It worked, didn't it?" she said before leading the ninja outside to the car. As they were getting in Akali stopped for a moment, looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Umm…t-thanks. For, uh, helping me out there, I guess?" Akali turned to hide her face before continuing, "A-and for saying you…like my…smile."

Evelynn smirked, using one clawed hand to turn the maknae's face back towards her. Akali's face was bright red and she refused to look Evelynn in the eyes. 

"It is true. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Maybe you could show it to me more later. Privately." the diva said, leaning in closer. When Akali finally looked at her, shocked by her words, she leaned in and planted a kiss on her nose. Evelynn leaned back, and Akali swallowed hard before nodding. 

Ahri came storming out a few moments later, ready to chew out Evelynn, but the diva, ninja, and car were already gone.


End file.
